99 jours
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: "L'entièreté du domaine sacré s'amusait, alors que Camus était là. Assis sur l'une des marches de son temple. Le corps éreinté et l'esprit tourmenté, il réfléchissait alors que le 99éme jours s'écoulait." /Camus-centric. Sous-entendu Camilo.


Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir,

Me voilà avec... un truc. Sincèrement, je saurais pas le nommer. C'est juste moi et mon esprit, en lisant moult fictions de qualité qui a finit par se demander "comment aurait-il vécu sa résurrection ?" , j'ai hésité sur deux, trois, trucs et voilà ! ça donne un petit Os centré sur mon chevalier coup de cœur pas toujours facile à manier xD.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclaimer_ : La série Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Nonante neuf jours**

Son livre était abandonné à ses côtés, sur la marche où il s'était installé. Un vent léger jouant avec les plus fines de ses longues mèches carmin, le reste tombant négligemment sur ses épaules et son dos. Assis, il observait la couleur orangée qui petit à petit, faisait sa révérence sur le sanctuaire.

L'entièreté du domaine sacré s'amusait. Alors que Camus était là, assis sur l'une des marches de son temple. Le corps éreinté et l'esprit tourmenté.

99 jours.

Le nombre de jours écoulés depuis leur résurrection. Le nombre de jours passés depuis qu'il s'était éveillé aux côtés de ses frères d'armes, sous le regard bienveillant de leur déesse. Il s'était senti perdu, effrayé aussi. Victime d'une multitude de sentiments, une déferlante de sensation, d'un mélange épileptique de couleurs et de sons. Il n'avait pas tout compris tout de suite. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé lorsque Aphrodite s'était levé à ses côtés, nu et effrayé, également.

Deux mains entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Une source de chaleur l'entoura, son dos rencontra un torse et sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, un large drap l'entoura, recouvrant un maximum de peau. Sa tête tomba mollement sur le torse de la personne. Elle lui parlait, de manière très douce. Un mot le frappa en plein cœur. Un titre utilisé uniquement par deux personnes, fut un temps. Un passé qui, il avait l'impression, datait d'un millénaire. Il leva les yeux et les mèches blondes qui envahir son champ de vision réveilla en lui une émotion incroyable.

Hyoga. Son élève, le plus jeune. Le chevalier de cygne. Celui qu'il avait entraîné, élevé, affronté et qui aujourd'hui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Ému, le blond le regarda en silence. Ou était-il inquiet ? Camus n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui brillait avec autant d'intensité dans le regard si clair du blond. Il crut voir un instant les traits juvéniles du petit garçon pleurnichard qu'il avait accueilli, il y a de ça un temps qu'il ne saurait définir. Réminiscence flou qui lui prouvait, par son drastique contraste avec le présent qui lui faisait face, que le monde avait continué de vivre lorsque lui était mort.

Un bruit sec. Un corps qui tombait tout près de lui. Lentement, son regard voilé croisa le vert-eau troublé du douzième chevalier. Aphrodite était face à lui à genoux. Il regardait ses mains, tremblant. Shun avait accouru à ses côtés, le couvrant de la même manière que Hyoga l'avait fait pour lui, mais Aphrodite réagit aussitôt. Il eut un mouvement de recul où les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. L'un tremblant de méfiance, l'autre débordant de compassion. Un échange silencieux que Camus observa, totalement détaché de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Était-ce encore un jeu des Dieux ? Une énième vengeance ? Une humiliation pour montrer la supériorité d'une Déité en mal de reconnaissance ?

Il se sentit bouger légèrement. Et alors qu'il relevait le visage, sans un regard pour les deux adolescents qui discutaient entre eux, il croisa celui du chevalier d'or.

Camus était en face d'Aphrodite. Aphrodite était en face de Camus. Aussi groggy qu'ils étaient, aussi folle qu'elle était, la vérité leur apparaissait clairement. Il comprenait enfin.

Ils étaient en vie.

Et cette évidence le frappa, d'une telle force qu'il la ressentait physiquement. Il tourna la tête, ignorant le flou qui le saisit, le bras qui le soutint de justesse, n'écoutant que l'envie, le besoin presque vital qui l'étouffa, soudain. Comme si sa bulle venait de violemment éclater, le jetant dans un monde bien trop grand, il les vit tous, ces surhommes qui avaient vécu la même fin qui lui.

Kiki pleurait dans les bras de Mû. Il tentait de couvrir son maître de ses mains tremblantes alors que Mû l'observait, surpris mais heureux. Aldébaran s'était assis, comme Shaka, les jambes croisées, acceptant la cape que lui offrait Seiya. Les jumeaux se dévisageaient alors que le Sagittaire et le Lion s'étaient élancés dans les bras de l'autre. Dhoko riait, le regard tendre sur un Shiryu à genoux, tête contre le sol, pleurant en silence. Le silence. Malgré la présence de toutes ses personnes dans cette grande salle, le silence était roi. Quelques reniflements, des bruits de pas, mais si faibles face à l'omniprésence de l'absence de bruit. C'était oppressant. DeathMask s'était relevé, s'éloignant autant que faire se peut du groupe, incapable de quitter des yeux le dernier chevalier. Shura, à ses côtés, l'observait lui et Aphrodite à tour de rôle.

Camus sentit la main de ce dernier saisir la sienne. Il semblait tellement déconnecté. Et c'était si douloureux. Observer la détresse, l'incompréhension qui inondait le visage parfait du chevalier d'Athéna. Du faux-traître qu'ils furent tous les deux. Et se dire qu'après ce fardeau qu'ils avaient accepté de porter, ils avaient droit à une nouvelle chance. C'était incroyable, c'était insensé, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant, ils étaient tous là.

Tous ? … Camus réalise alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Alors toujours ignorant des craintes de son élève, il chercha l'océan doré qui avait l'essence de ses vie. Et il le vit. Milo qui s'était assis. Milo dont la chevelure étincelante cachait son expression. Milo dont la peau tannée par un soleil qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps, tremblait, légèrement. Milo qui même dans sa faiblesse la plus pure, émerveillait Camus. Le grec semblait perdu, observant ses mains. L'ongle meurtrier s'allongea, puis se rétracta, petit manège qu'il répéta encore et encore, sans réaliser qu'il était le centre de son attention. Quel regard devait-il avoir, là ? Qu'importe. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait que Milo le regarde. Il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait le sentir. Sa peau à lui, pas celle de cette couverture. Il le voulait, lui et uniquement lui.

Et Milo leva le visage vers lui. Comme s'il avait entendu les supplications silencieuses du Verseau, il planta son regard dans le sien. L'avait-il cherché ? Était-ce un hasard ? Quoi qu'en fut la raison, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le rouge et le bleu.

Un début de geste. Une main bronzé qui se tendait. Et ensuite plus rien. Milo s'effondra. Lui aussi. Et tous les autres.

Ce n'est que trois semaines après qu'il se réveilla. Dans un lit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. A ses côtés, Hyoga et Athéna, mais aussi Isaak. Aussi ému que son camarade.

La chaude main d'Athéna glissa sur son front. Sentant son trouble, elle l'entoura de son cosmos et lui dit les mots nécessaires pour apaiser son trouble. Les treize chevaliers avaient perdu connaissances suite à leur résurrection. Leur corps ayant besoin de temps et surtout de repos. Elle avait veillé sur chacun d'eux. La majorité s'était déjà éveillée. Seul Aphrodite et Kanon étaient encore inconscients. Elle lui posa quelques questions. Sans le brusquer, lui donnant le temps de comprendre, de réagir, de murmurer ses faibles réponses. Isaac et Hyoga de leur côté, avaient saisi sa main. Un silencieux geste exprimant tout ce qui n'avait pas encore l'occasion d'être dit. Prendre le temps. Faire les choses, correctement, cette fois-ci. Être là pour l'homme à qui ils devaient tant.

Sentant alors toute l'émotion qui pesait dans les cœurs, Athéna su qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Elle fit un geste à Tatsumi qui réagit aussitôt. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura

« Tes souffrances prennent fin aujourd'hui, Camus. »

Six mots prononcés. Six mots d'une douceur inégalable. Six mots d'une ignoble cruauté.

Ses élèves étaient restés à son chevet longtemps, un temps que Camus ne saurait définir. Dont il ne se souvenait plus, bien trop déconnecté, peu sûr de réellement réaliser. Isaak comprit bien vite que son maître avait besoin de temps, mais surtout de solitude. Le voir aussi ainsi l'ébranlait. Il ne voulait imaginer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait ressenti. De bien sombres pensées s'immiscèrent dans son esprit, mais très vite, il les chassa. Il n'avait pas le droit de blasphémer, alors avant que ses sentiments ne se teintent de rancœur, il salua son maître, amenant Hyoga avec lui.

Les jours passèrent et enfin, Camus put sortir de l'infirmerie du treizième temple pour retrouver sa demeure. Son coin de vie. Le temple du Verseau. Un drôle de malaise grandissait à chacun de ses pas. Un vide qui n'en était pas un, fouillis sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre ni nom, ni sens.

Il arriva devant la grande bâtisse au toit pointu. L'un des rares temples à présenter cette structure arrondit. Les piliers se tenaient droit et fières, plus aucune trace des combats dont elle fut témoin. Il s'avança, redécouvrant ce lieu qui l'avait vu grandir, fut un temps. Il se dirigea vers les appartements privés. Son corps effectuait des gestes qu'il ne pensait pas. Tout était automatique. Ancré en lui. Et pourtant…

Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, il fut surpris par la modernité des lieux. Tous ces objets qu'il avait connus durant son passé d'espion mais qui n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière du sanctuaire, étaient parfaitement rangés. Des larges fauteuils trônaient dans la salle à vivre, une impressionnante bibliothèque regorgeant de livres par dizaines, une table basse décorée d'un set à bougie. Dessus, Camus reconnus un ordinateur portable encore emballé dans sa boite. Juste à côté, une autre boite, plus petite, un portable. Il traversa la pièce, laissant ses doigts abîmés par des années de froid frôler le tissu du divan. Doux, moelleux. Toutes les salles étaient parfaitement meublées. Une cuisine, un bureau, une salle de bain, aussi.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit, alors qu'il revenait au salon. Au milieu de ses quartiers privés meublés du nécessaire et du superflu, il repensa aux mots de sa Déesse.

_« Tes souffrances prennent fin aujourd'hui, Camus. »_

Ces six mots. Cette promesse formulée comme s'il s'agissait d'une certitude. D'un fait avéré que personne ne pouvait contester. Et pourtant, tout le monde le pouvait. Tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie, sacrifié le plus valeureux, abandonné le plus cher. Tous ceux qui avaient perdu et tous ceux qui avaient détruit. Tous ceux qui étaient partis et ceux qui étaient restés. Tous ceux-là avaient dû penser la même chose en découvrant leur temple.

Dans cet espace si impersonnel mais en même temps si intime, Camus contestait cette vérité de toute la force que son cœur anesthésié possédait. Il savait que le plus difficile ne faisait que commencer.

Car ils revivaient, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas temporaire. La mort n'était plus présente pour leur offrir le luxe de fuir les conséquences de leurs actes. Les paroles, les non-dits, les choix, les actes accomplis et les actes manqués. Personne n'avait oublié.

Rares étaient ceux qui vivaient bien cette nouvelle chance. Aldébaran était le plus optimiste. Heureux d'avoir une vie où la paix était leur quotidien. Il pourrait enfin vivre, apprendre et tout simplement profiter. Chacun avait eu besoin de temps, mais petit à petit, l'agitation avait repris. Les chevaliers d'Ors se faisaient plus présents dans la vie du lieu saint. Il n'était alors plus surprenant de voir Milo, Shaka et Mû discuter dans les gradins, d'entendre Aioros se moquer gentiment d'Aiolia, ni de voir Aldébaran faire le tour des temples pour passer la bonne journée.

Mais pour certain, avancer était encore impossible. Les gémeaux, cloîtres dans leur temple. Shura, incapable de faire face aux deux frères, Aphrodite et lui-même qui se muraient dans le silence. Le brésilien avait tenté de lui offrir son écoute. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui-même ne saisissait pas l'origine de ce qui coinçait en lui. Alors il restait terré chez lui avec Aldébaran comme unique visiteur. La nuit, s'était Aphrodite qui se présentait à lui. Il avait toqué à sa porte, la 31éme nuit. Et alors qu'il lui ouvrit la porte, le suédois semblait étonné. Insensé, n'était-ce pas à lui d'être étonné de la présence tardive du chevalier qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis leur résurrection ? Ils s'étaient regardés, puis Camus l'avait invité. C'est ainsi que leur drôle de routine avait commencé. Très rare, peu ponctuel, une habitude aléatoire qui n'arrivait que lorsque le chevalier des poissons en ressentait le besoin. Ils parlaient de tout et s'endormaient sans s'en rendre compte. Une bulle d'oxygène qui apaisait les deux hommes perdus.

Il avait senti d'autres cosmos s'approcher de sa demeure, celui de Milo aussi. Mais jamais ils ne dépassèrent le seuil de la bâtisse sacrée.

Depuis, 99 jours s'étaient écoulés. Dans quelques heures, ils vivraient tous leur 100éme jour, _date symbolique_ disaient les optimistes. Dans une tentative d'adoucir les maux qui les hantaient, Athéna organisa un énorme banquet. De là où il était, Camus entendait la musique et les cris de joie s'accorder dans un étrange mais harmonieux mélange. Les lumières brillaient, offrant au français une belle vue. Comme un cœur qui s'illuminait dans une sombre masse. Appelant inconsciemment tout le monde à le rejoindre. La lueur qui guidait les perdus.

Il eut une pensée pour Shura, qui l'avait suivi. Comment s'était-il fait accueillir ? Arrivait-il à rire aux côtés de Aioros ? D'Aiolia ? Sans Aphrodite ?

Il laissa son regard se perdre à ses pieds. Lui n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, comme il ne déprimait pas. Il ne comprenait juste plus. Cette terrible sensation d'être à l'écart. D'être déphasé de ce monde. Comment devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Cette émotion oppressante qui le tenait éveillé la nuit ? Qui l'épuisait le jour, qui le poussait à tout remettre en question, qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle vie ?

Alors assis sur l'une des marches de son temple, son regard fatigué observait le ciel à présent obscur. Et alors que sa constellation brillait dans la nuit, que les rires des chevaliers s'élevaient au loin, il se demanda pour la 99éme fois si demain sera le jour où il trouvera les réponses dont il avait besoin pour vivre de nouveau.


End file.
